ensnared
by 59katie
Summary: Sequel to entrapment. After the birth of their son Walker and Alex keep things the way they were between them.[ not sharing a bedroom] Gordan becomes a part of Alex's life. When Walker is out of town Alex is kidnapped from the ranch and hurt resulting in a pregnancy.


Ensnared by Katie 59

Chapter One

It had been three months since the healthy birth of their son and the childbirth death of their daughter for Alex and Cordell Walker. In an effort to be a good father Walker decided that he was going to allow his father-in-law Gordan Cahill to visit with his grandson even though his wife Alex blamed her father for the death of their daughter Emily. Alex was in the nursery burping their son Keith when Walker entered it and told Alex " I've decided that our son's grandfather should get to know him." A puzzled Alex replied " What are you talking about Walker? C.D. has been out here several times since my son was born. C.D. is already getting to know Keith."

After the infant burped Walker took the baby from Alex and placed his son in his crib before answering his wife in name only [They had gotten married only after a paternity test proved to Walker that he was indeed the father of Alex's unborn baby. They had not known that Alex was pregnant with twins until after Keith was born and Dr. Bates had told them that there was a second baby. The pair had gone to Las Vegas and were married by a Justice of the Peace at Walker's insistance because he wanted the baby to have his name. Alex agreed to the marriage because she wanted her unborn baby to have both of it's parents raising it together. They had also decided that the marriage was going to be in name only and that the both of them would have their own bedrooms.] " I meant your father. I think that it's in Keith's best interest to have your father be a part of his life." As he expected Alex objected " Well I don't want that man anywhere near my son. How can you even suggest such a thing after he caused Emily's death? I still miss her. Don't you?"

" I miss her more than you'll ever know Alex but your father did not cause Emily to die. I know that Dr. Bates explained to you that our daughter's lungs weren't able to get enough oxygen in them to keep her alive outside of the womb. That breathing machines would not have been able to keep her alive either because her lungs never formed properly." Walker said to Alex who replied " I know what Dr. Bates told me about Emily but there's still a part of me that feels if my father hadn't been drunk at C.D.'s that night and knocked me down when he stumbled then landed on top of me she might have been all right. I know that it's not so but it's easier to blame him than to admit my daughter never had a chance to live. The second that Dr. Bates told me there was another baby I loved it just as much as I loved Keith when I found out that I was pregnant with him. Plus there's the fact that I also still blame my father for him turning his back on my mother when she was dying of cancer and not even having the decency to get her medical coverage. Lord knows that he had the money to see to it that my mother's last days were spent in some comfort. Gordan Cahill's money would not have saved my mother's life but it sure could have eased her suffering. But no he didn't answer any of my phone calls and my mother died in agony. I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that. There's also the fact that he's a drunk."

After pulling the blanket up on a now sleeping Keith Walker held his hand out to help Alex up from the rocker but she ignored Walker's gesture and arose from the rocker on her own. Alex then turned off the lights in the nursery and left the room. Walker followed her out into the hallway where he asked her " Alex will you at least think about allowing Gordan to see his grandson? If you don't want your father to come here I can take Keith to see him at C.D.'s." Alex replied " I don't want you taking Keith to a bar to meet a man who is a recovering alcoholic. That's the last thing you should be doing. So if I decide to allow it and I'm not saying that I am going to allow my father to see my son it's going to be here or nowhere. I'll get back to you and let you know what I decide."

" Well when is that going to be? I invited C.D. and Trivette out here on Saturday for a picnic and to see our son. I told Gordan that he could be here then too." Walker informed Alex who got mad and snapped at him as she turned into the doorway of her bedroom " Why did you even bother to ask me when you've gone ahead and invited that man out here? Do what you want because it's obvious that you think you get to make all the decisions when it comes to my baby. That I have no say in anything that concerns him. Never mind the fact that I gave birth to him and not you."

" Alex you do have a say in anything that concerns our son and you know that. I'm doing this for Keith. It's in his best interest to have his grandfather be a part of his life. I will promise you though that if at any time you or I feel that Gordan's behavior may harm Keith he will no longer be welcomed here. But please give your father a chance to prove that he's a changed man first. Okay? I think that in time you'll see that it's the right thing to do." Walker said to Alex who not giving in answered him " So you say Cordell Walker but only time itself will tell who's right about my father. And believe it or not I am hoping that you're right about him. I want nothing more than for our son to have an extended loving family. Every child deserves that and so much more. As his mother I will try my best on saturday to not let my feelings about the past impede on my baby's future happiness. Okay?" Walker nodded okay so Alex added in a lighter manner " And by the way since you planned this picnic you're doing the cooking. Got that?"

" I got that lady. Just so long as you make me some more of those brownies you made last week. They were pretty good." Was Walker's reply. Alex teased " I thought that you really liked them because you ate most of them by yourself. I had made them for C.D.'s visit with our son but by the time he got here you had them half gone and I had to make him something else for desert."

Walker winked at Alex then headed down the hallway to the steps. Alex looked at his retreating back and mussed aloud to herself ' What I wouldn't give to have a real marriage with that man. I guess that it's just not meant to be.' Walker overheard her and thought to himself ' Maybe in time lady because you are someone very special to me. One day you will know that too. But not yet, it's just too soon.'

Several hours later Walker heard Keith crying so he got up from his bed and went to the nursery to tend to the baby. Alex was already in there and she was undoing her gown as she said to the infant " Mommy's here precious." Alex picked up her son and placed him to her chest to nurse. The baby latched on and starting nursing causing Alex to tell him " Did you have to take after your father in that respect too?" Then noticing that Walker was standing there staring at her Alex said to him " Since you're up you get to burp Keith then change his diaper and put him back in his crib after he's done nursing." Walker answered " Okay. Do you want me to wait out in the hallway until you're done?"

Alex said " You can stay in here if you want to. I mean it's not like you're going to be seeing something that you haven't seen before." Walker not understanding what Alex was really saying responded " I have never watched a baby being nursed before. What kind of man do you think I am?"

Seeing that Walker was turning a little red Alex told him " I meant my breasts. You saw them on that white water rafting trip. Remember?" Walker answered " I remember everything about that rafting trip Alex. I could never forget that trip because it ended up with us becoming his parents. Can I ask you something lady?" After Alex nodded yes that he could ask her something Walker questioned her " Does it hurt you when he nurses? And what did you mean when you said that Keith took after me in that respect too?"

Alex switched the baby to the other breast as she replied " It doesn't really hurt all that much. And what I meant by Keith taking after you was that he...well he sucks strongly on my breast just like you did the night we made him. I was a little sore the next morning from what you did that night. Any other questions?" Walker shook his head no then turned redder as what Alex had just told him sunk in. After the baby was done nursing Alex handed Keith to Walker who changed him and got him back asleep then placed him in the crib. After that was done Alex left the nursery and returned to her own room. Walker then went back into his bedroom and tried to get back to sleep but had some trouble doing that because he was remembering the night his son was conceived.

Chapter Two

A very nervous Gordan Cahill got out of the cab and went over to where Walker was gettimg the grill ready. He asked his son in law " Is it okay with you if I go and ask Alex if I can see my grandson? If you say no I'll understand." Walker answered " Alex is in the house right now. Why don't you just go ahead in and ask her to let you see Keith?"

Gordan nodded okay and went into Walker's house without knocking where he found Alex in the living room softly signing a lullaby to Keith. Gordan said to her " Your mother used to sing the same thing to you when you were a baby." Alex testily replied " I know that. It's one of the many things mother would tell me when she couldn't sleep at night because of the pain she was in. Just about every night when I come home from my shift at the diner she would be waiting up for me with coffee for me to drink while I did my homework for law school. I would tell her to try and get some rest but mother would always say that she just wanted to sit wih her baby for awhile since she didn't have much time left. That's when she told me so much about her life."

" I swear to you Alex that if I had known that your mother was dying of cancer I would have done anything that I could have done to help her. Why didn't you get in touch with me and let me know that my wife had cancer?" An upset Gordan said to his daughter who snapped at him " And just how many times did you expect me to call you at your law firm only to have you never return any of my phone calls? Because I have to tell you Mr. Cahill that after the five letters I sent you got no results I began to call your office each and every day. That was until your secretary told me that you said that if I called back there again I would be charged with stalking you so I stopped calling you. Since it was obvious to me you weren't going to help my mother I did the best that I could. I went to law school during the day, worked in the evenings then went home and took care of my dying mother. So don't go blaming this on me. You walked out on us and never once looked back to see if we were doing okay. That's how little we really meant to you. But you did have something at the time which meant everything to you and that was the booze. Wasn't it? And don't even think about denying it."

Gordan answered " I did not know that you called me about your mother. I swear that on my own mother's grave. And you're right about the booze meaning more to me at the time than my family did. There is no excuse for that. I can never say I'm sorry enough to make up the past to you Alex. I also regret the way that I spoke to you when you tried to tell me that you were married and was expecting a baby. But more than that I'm sorry that I caused the death of your daughter. I came out here today to tell you that and to let you know that if you tell me that I'm never allowed to see Keith I will understand why you decided that. I came out here in a cab so after I call another cab to take me back to town I'll go and wait on the porch until it's gets here. I've bothered you enough."

Alex responded " Aren't you even going to ask me what the full names of both of my babies are? I think you need to know both of their names." Gordan asked her knowing that she needed to tell him their names again and that he needed to hear her say them at that moment " Alexandra what names did you give to your twins?"

" Walker named our son Keith Alexander Walker and I named our daughter Emily Ellen Walker." Alex replied causing Gordan to say to her " After the way that I behaved you named your daughter after my mother?" Alex replied " Yes I did because I know how important it is to carry on the names of people who've meant a lot to you. Not to change the subject but I need to check something in the kitchen right now so would you mind keeping an eye on my baby for me? Unless you're in a hurry to leave."

" I'm not in a hurry to leave and yes I'll watch your son. When you're done in the kitchen I'll call that cab." Gordan told his daughter who then said to him " You can call that cab after the picnic. That is if you want to. Since you came all the way out here today you might just as well stay for it." Gordan answered that he would stay for the picnic. Alex then said to her father " This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you for the past but I did promise Walker that I would give you a chance and I believe in keeping my word."

" I understand Alex and I will abide by whatever you decide." Gordan vowed so Alex went into the kitchen to finish the salads. A short time later the front door opened and Trivette came into the house asking " Hey Alex where do you want me to put this stuff that I got for my nephew?" Alex called out from the kitchen " Put them in the quest bedroom. I'll be there in a minute."

Trivette placed the things into the quest bedroom then went into the living room where he saw Gordan there so he questioned him " What's a drunk like you doing here at my friends' house? Do you have another lowlife client that you're trying to set free so that he could beat up another kid? Do you have any idea what that kid went through after you got that child beater off scott free?"

" I know the harm that I caused to that child when I got that child abuser off. I did my job, or at least that's what I was telling myself when I got hammered that night to try and forget about the fact that a child was almost beaten to death because of me." Gordan answered Trivette who then asked him " Why haven't you answered me about a drunk like you being in my friends' living room?"

Alex who had come in from the kitchen said " Jimmie, Walker invited him here today because he wants our son to have his grandfather be a part of Keith's life." Trivette objected " Alex C.D. already is a part of my nephew's life. So why is this man here?"

" This man Gordan Cahill who is my father is here because Walker wants him here and I've agreed to at least give my father a chance to prove that he deserves to be in my son's life. So given everything that's happened in the past and recently between my father and I if I can give him another chance so can you. Walker really wants Gordan to be a part of our son's life but I still have my doubts. Now Jimmie before you say anything else both Walker and I will remove Gordan from our son's life if and only if we both feel that we have reason to do so. Okay?" Alex explained to Trivette who replied " Okay 'little sister', for now."

Trivette turned his attention to Gordan and told him " If you ever do anything that harms Keith I will make sure that you regret it." Gordan vowed " I will never cause harm to my grandson. You have my word on that." Trivette wasn't convinced about Gordan's pledge but he nodded okay then went outside to join Walker and C.D. in setting things up for the picnic.

The picnic went okay and when it was wrapping up Gordan thanked Walker for inviting him out to the ranch then said that he would go and call a cab to take him back to his hotel. Walker told his father in law that he would drive him there. As Gordan was getting into Walker's truck Alex came out of the ranch house and handed her father a folded note while telling him " This is a list of some ground rules that you have to agree to before you can see my son on a regular basis. After you've read them call me and we'll get together to discuss what times you can see Keith."

Gordan took the note as he answered his daughter " I'll read them over after I get back to my room but I want you to know right now that I will agree to whatever conditions you impose on me for seeing that baby boy of your's. Can I call you tomorrow or Monday to see when I'll be able to see him?"

" How about Tuesday? Tomorrow isn't good for me and Monday I have an appointment that I really need to keep." Alex said to her father who replied that he would call her Tuesday. Walker asked his wife " What appointment do you have on Monday?"

" I'll yell you about it when you get back." Alex said then stepped away from the truck so that Walker and her father could leave. When Walker got back to the ranch Alex told him that the appointment was with the D.A. to discuss when she would be returning to work and how many cases she would be handling. Walker asked where Keith was going to be when Alex was working and she told him that the D.A.'s office was going to be opening a child care center. Walker knowing that Alex missed working simply said okay.

Chapter Three Alex returned to work part time and the baby was watched at the child care center when she was at work. Gordan started seeing his grandson twice a month at the Walkers' ranch. He also bought himself a condo and turned the spare bedroom into a bedroom for a baby boy in the off chance that he was ever allowed to keep his grandson overnight. During one of those visits three months later Gordan asked his daughter " Are the two of you going to have any more children?" Neither of them answered Gordan so he explained " The reason that I asked was because I was an only child and Alex was an only child and I've always thought that it was better for a child if they had at least one sibling that they could talk to. I remember being so lonely as a child with no one to talk to. Yes I could talk with my father but I always felt that there were things I could only talk about with a sibling. I think that there were times that you felt the same way Alex." Alex replied " Yes there were times as a child that I wished more than anything to have a sibling that I could talk to. Don't get me wrong, Mom would talk to me any time that I wanted her to but there were some things that I couldn't talk with her about. Things that I could have talked with a sibling about."

Gordan then asked her " Does that mean in a couple of years that I'll have another grandchild?" Alex shook her head no as she said to her father " We don't plan on having any more children." Gordan started to say something else but thought better of it because of the very sad look in Alex's eyes. Knowing why they were never planning on having another child together Walker changed the subject to the Cowboys and they spent the rest of Gordan's visit talking sports. After her father left Alex asked Walker " Is it okay with you if I add my father to the list of people who's allowed to get Keith from the day care center? C.D. has his bar to run and when you can't get our son because of your working late Trivette is also most likely working late that evening too."

" That's okay with me Alex. I might as well tell you this right now. Trivette and I are going to be conducting a stakeout out of town for at least the next week and I won't be able to pick our son up fron the day care center at all then." Walker answered Alex who said to him " I'll put my father on the list tomorrow morning because I have to reinterview some witnesses for an upcoming case and that's going to take me a lot of time next week. Also there's new witness that Clark is insisting that I interview too. Now not to change the subject but would you mind if I went to my room now? I need to go over a few things before I conduct those interviews. You can bring Keith to me when he needs nursed." Walker agreed so Alex headed upstairs to her room while Walker tended to his young son. When it was time for the baby to be nursed Walker knocked on Alex's door and she told him to take their son into the nursery, that she would meet them in there. Walker did that and Alex joined them there. After unbuttoning her blouse Alex sat down in the rocker then Walker handed her the baby. As she was nursing their son Alex asked him " Do you want me to put him to sleep after he's done or do you want to do it?" Walker replied that he would put the baby to sleep so Alex said that was okay with her. After she was done nursing Keith Alex handed him to Walker who got the baby asleep. They then went to their own bedrooms where Alex fell asleep fairly quickly but Walker had a harder time falling asleep because all he could see when he closed his eyes were images of Alex from the night of lovemaking on that white water rafting trip. Walker finally got up from his bed and went and took a very cold shower.

On Friday night when Walker was still out of town on that stakeout Alex called her father up to ask him " Dad is it at all possible for you to get Keith from the child care center and bring him out to the ranch at hopefully seven? I have to interview a witness here at five and can't pick Keith up. I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to interview my witness either." Gordan assured her " I'll pick my grandson up from the day care center and watch him at my place then I'll bring out to the ranch whenever you call me and tell me to bring him home. I can even keep him overnight if you need me to. I have everything here that a baby could ever need. You go ahead and interview your witness and let me take care of my grandson. Okay? What's your witness' name by the way?" Alex responded " His name is Artie Timson and believe me if I could get out of interviewing him I would because he gives me the creeps. Now dad before you say anything D.A. Clark has already assigned another A.D.A. by the name of Phil Holland to be here during the interview. However I do think that it's best for Keith to not stay overnight when he's so young. So I will call you later and let you know when to bring him home."

At nine o'clock Gordan who was worried because Alex hadn't called him yet to bring her son home called C.D.'s looking for her. After hearing Gordan explain why he was looking for his daughter C.D. said to him " I haven't seen Alex all evening but Phil Holland just left here a little while ago. Hang on Gordan, Jimmie and Cordell just came in. Maybe they know where Alex is at. Hold on while I put Cordell on." After Walker was put on the phone Gordan was explaining about Alex asking him to watch Keith while Alex was interviewing a witness at the ranch when Walker barked at him " Did you just tell me that Alex was interviewing Artie Timson at our ranch?"

" That's the name she gave me. Why? What's wrong?" Gordan replied and Walker told him " I put him away a few years back and he said that he would get even with me. Gordan can you watch Keith a little longer? Trivette and I'll go to the ranch and see what's going on. I'll call you back when I get there and check on Alex." Gordan agreed knowing that his daughter was most likely in a lot of trouble.

After arriving at the ranch Walker hurried into the house only to find signs of a struggle. Trivette called for backup and a crime scene team while Walker went racing up the steps calling out for Alex but after searching the house he realized that Alex was missing. After being assured by Gordan that he would look after Keith Walker and Trivette then spent the next two days putting heavy pressure on every one of their snitches until one of them gave them the information that they needed about Alex's whereabouts. Trivette once he knew where they were headed to called dispatch and told them to tell C.D. Parker to meet them there. Trivette did that because he knew that if they found Timson there hurting Alex C.D. was about the only person who could stop Walker if he decided to take matters into his own hands.

At the location Walker kicked open the front door while Trivette kicked in the back door. They were followed into the house by members of the police department who helped search the house for Timson and Alex. They didn't find Timson there but one of the police officers found a badly beaten Alex huddled in a corner in the basement begging someone to please stop hitting her. The police officer called out " There's a badly beaten woman down here. We need female medics down here right now. Also we'll need a crime scene team to preserve any evidence that's here." Walker hearing that headed for the basement steps but Trivette told him " Let the medics tend to Alex first. Listen if what we both think happened to her did happen to her she's going to be scared to death of men right now and that includes the two of us. You need to think about her right now."

C.D. added " He's right Cordell. You have to step aside and let these here medics take care of Alex. It's for her own good." Walker stepped aside and let the medics go down the basement steps to tend to Alex. After she was taken to the hospital by ambulance Walker, C.D. and Trivette wanted to go straight there but CaptIain Harland insisted that they give their statements first so that there would be no issues raised at trial. He also vowed to Walker that no one would rest until Timson had been found and arrested. They reluctantly filled out the paperwork on the scene handed it over to Harland and then went to the hospital. Gordan who had been called by the doctors tending to Alex was waiting there with Keith. Walker took the baby as he asked his father in law " Have they told you anything about how Alex is doing yet? Will she be okay?"

" No they haven't told me anything yet but how do you expect her to be doing? For God's sake my daughter was kidnapped from her home and assaulted for several days. No she won't be okay. She was raped because you happen to be her husband. How the hell do you think that's going to make her feel?" A very upset Gordan snapped at Walker who said nothing because he too blamed himself for the assault on Alex. After the doctors were done examining Alex they told the four of them that Alex told them that she wanted to only see her baby and it's father because she couldn't handle seeing anyone else at that time. The other three left as Walker took his son in to see Alex. Walker handed the baby to Alex who took her son as she questioned Walker " Do you blame me for the last several days? Are you going to use what happened to me to get custody of my baby? Are you going to throw me out on the streets?"

" Alex I do not blame you for the last several days. What happened to you was my fault because you were hurt by someone who was paying me back. You have my word that I would never ever try to get custody of our son from you. And I am not about to throw you out. You and I are going to raise our son together. Okay?" Walker replied. Alex wiped a tear away then said to him " You know what happened to me but I don't want to tell you all the details. It's just too panful for me. You can understand that. Can't you?" Walker answered that he understood and silently vowed to himself that he would never ask Alex to tell him the details of what had happened to her after she had been kidnapped from the ranch.

As Walker was getting ready to leave with their son Alex told him that he had to call up her father and see what kind of formula Gordan had given to the baby while she was gone. Walker asked her " Can't you...you know just...uhm put some breast milk into a couple of bottles for him? You know until you get home and you can resume nursing Keith?"

" That's not possible due to the severe bruising I have there. The doctors thought it best if they gave me something to dry up my breast milk. They said that if I tried to breast feed Keith at this time I would be risking further damage to my breasts and that if I were to ever have another the baby the damage could be such that I couldn't nurse it. I'm sorry Walker I did fight back as much as I could but the two of them were too much for me." Alex answered as she began to cry. Taking her hand Walker vowed " I promise you lady that they will pay for what they did to you." He then wiped her tears away and gently kissed Alex on her forehead. At the door Walker stopped and said " I'll bring Keith in to see you tomorrow." Alex said okay and Walker left.

Chapter Four

Walker was sitting at his desk at Ranger headquarters when A.D.A. Holland entered Ranger headquarters and quickly went to Walker's desk. Before Walker could say anything Holland said to him " Ranger Walker I came here to tell you how sorry I am that your wife was hurt at your ranch." That was as far as he got because Walker snapped at him " You have about two seconds to explain to me why you didn't bother to go to my ranch as you were supposed to do." Flinching from the way Walker was looking at him Holland explained " I received a phone call from D.A. Clark's secretary and she told me that the interview had been cancelled and that I should consider my work day over with. But to be sure that there wasn't a mistake being made I insisted that the secretary put me on the phone with D.A. Clark and she did. When I asked D.A. Clark if the meeting had been cancelled he told me that it had been and that his secretary had already informed A.D.A. Cahill-Walker of that fact. I did not know that Timson had threatened to pay you back for his having served jail time. If I had I would have gone to the ranch myself to make sure that the interview had in fact been cancelled. Please tell your wife how sorry that I am about what happened to her."

" So you're saying that Clark told you that the interview had been cancelled? If that was the case why did Alex think that it was still on?" Walker questioned Holland who answered " I asked D.A. Clark the exact same thing before I came here and he told me that his secretary had apparently forgotten to tell A.D.A. Cahill-Walker the interview was off and that he himself would be handling the case she had been working on before things were messed up."

Walker headed to the door without another word followed by Trivette who caught up to him in the hallway. Trivette said to his partner " You can't go storming into the D.A.'s office. Look I know that it seems like Alex was hurt because Clark's office is incompetent but you can't do anything about it other than to be there for Alex and your son. Walker listen man please think about them first. Will you?" Walker stopped walking away from his partner who after giving Walker some time to calm down then suggested that they go back into Ranger headquarters where he might be able to trace Timson's recent history on the computer and get an idea where he might be at. Walker answered " I promised Alex that I would take Keith in to see her today."

" Okay you do that while I crank up my comptuer. And partner while you're there give Alex a kiss from me." Trivette replied. Walker went to the day care center where he picked his son up. At the hospital Gordan was there seeing his daughter so Walker asked his wife " Do you want me to wait in the hallway while you visit with your father?"

" It's okay. Dad and I were just discussing what time he should come pick me up tomorrow." Alex responded as she took her son. Walker asked her " Shouldn't they keep you a few more days so that you can have time to heal?"  
" There isn't anything more that they can do for me here. My bruises will only heal with time and as for the other things time too will take care of them." Alex told Walker who then offered " I can take the day off tomorrow and take you home." Alex declined the offer by stating " I want my father to take me home. What I want you to do for me Walker is for you to see to it that Timson and his friend are taken off the streets. After I've visited with our son Dad is going to take Keith back to his place until you can get him later. Why don't you go back to Ranger headquarters and see if there are any new leads?" Instead of answering that Walker had Gordan go out into the hallway with the baby. After they had left Alex's room Walker asked her " Is that what you really want Alex?"

" Yes it is. Please just do what I ask you to do will you?" Alex replied on the verge of tears so Walker said " I'll go back to Ranger headquarters but before I do I'm going to need to know about Timson's accomplice. Are you up to telling me what you can about him? If you don't want to tell me because it's too hard for you to tell me about it we can get someone in here to take your statement then I'll go over it at Ranger headquarters. What do you want to do?"

Alex looked away from Walker as she replied " I never heard his name but after Timson did what he wanted to me this man came into the basement and said that it was his turn and he would be gentle if I didn't fight him. Well needless to say I fought him every step of the way but he too did what he wanted to do to me. After that I lost track of how many times they had their way with me. Near the end I gave up trying to stop them because of the beatings I had already taken. You know what Timson looks like. As to what the other man looks like, about six-two, brown hair and blue eyes and I would say that he went at least 250 pounds. Also he had a tattoo on his left arm that was a red rose surrounded by a circle of purple five pointed stars and below that there was the initials S.J.T. , I noticed that when he stayed in the basement after he was done hurting me while he was telling me that it had been my fault he had to be so rough with me." When Walker started to reach for Alex's hand to comfort her Alex moved it away as she told him " I don't want you feeling sorry for me. What I want you to do is to catch those bastards. Can you at least do that for me?"

" I will catch them if it's the last thing that I do. You have my word on that." Walker vowed then left his wife's hospital room. After returning to Ranger headquarters Walker told Trivette what Alex had told him about the other man and Trivette fed the information into his computer. Walker went over to a window and stared out of it. A short time later Captain Harland came into Ranger headquarters and went to Trivette's desk. Seeing that Walker was staring out of the window Harland quietly asked Trivette if he had gotten anywhere and Trivette pointed to the information on the screen. It was the rap sheet for a Sammie Jones and it listed the tattoo that Alex had described in the section for noticable features and it had his address listed as being the same address as his mother. His mother's name was listed as Samantha Janet Timson. Harland told Trivette " I'll have the police department conduct a raid there to see if Sammie is there."

As expected Trivette informed his boss " Walker will want to be there and I'm going to be there too." Harland replied " You two will be there but the police department will conduct the raid. And before you say anything else Ranger Trivette that's an order that I'm going to enforce because I will be there too." Trivette called Walker over to his desk. The raid was conducted by the police department and they found Sammie there so they placed him under arrest. They had to use four officers to drag him to the squad car because Sammie had decided that he wasn't going to go to jail. As one of the officers was unlocking the cruiser door to place Sammie into it Walker at the same time was also trying to break through the police officers holding him back from getting his hands on Sammie. In the confusion Sammie mamaged to break loose from the Police Officers and started running away. Walker shook off the officers that were restraining him in a blink of an eye then quickly tackled Sammie. Walker then stood over him saying " Go ahead, try to make a run for it so that I can give you the beating that you deserve." Walker stepped back and Sammie tried escaping again but Walker dropped him again then started to walk away when Sammie said to him " Hey that broad that I was with the other night, her name was Walker too. Is she related to you? Because if she is you should tell her that it was her fault I had to be rough with her. I mean I did give her a chance to have things easier with me. I was a lot nicer to her than my cousin Artie was. I mean he practically raped her but I didn't because I gave her a chance to have it easier with me and she didn't take it. Is she trying to cry rape on me too?"

Walker quickly backhanded Sammie and he fell to the ground. Walker then went to hit him again but Harland called out " Back off now Walker. The police department will take him to jail." Everybody then held their breaths waiting to see if Walker would back off. Walker picked up Sammie by the scruff of his neck and snarled at him " If you like living you'd had better tell us where Artie is. Otherwise I'm going to break your neck before anyone can stop me." Walker then applied pressure to Sammie's neck until he gasped for air. Now scared to death Sammie answered " At the cell block bar. He's the night bar tender there." Walker released Sammie and walked to his truck. Trivette looked at Harland who said to the others " You fellows there take Sammie in to be booked. You other officers come with me. Trivette, you and Walker go back to Ranger headqurters and fill out your reports." Walker and Trivette got into Walker's truck where Trivette said to him " I know that you want to kill Artie with your bare hands but your son doesn't need his father in prison for the rest of his life. Think about that. Okay?" Walker didn't answer his partner but he did go to Ranger headquarters to fill out the paperwork.

When they were done Captain Harland entered Rangers headquarters and informed the pair " Artie Timson was armed and resisted arrest. He was shot and killed by members of the police departement when he fired upon them." Walker said nothing to his boss, he just handed in the paperwork and left Ranger headquarters. At Gordan's condo Walker told him that Artie Timson was dead and that the other man Sammie Jones was under arrest. Gordan just handed Walker his son then showed him the door.

Chapter Five

In the next four months D.A. Clark agreed to a plea deal with Sammie Jones that only saw him getting time for one rape charge. When Walker confronted Clark about it he defended himself and tried to insist that he had given only given Jones the plea deal because he wanted to spare Alex from testifying. Shortly after the plea deal had been made and Sammie Jones was sentenced to prison Gordan was visiting Alex at the ranch when she got sick to her stomach so he told her that he was going to take her to the hospital. Alex however said to her father that she would make an appointment with her doctor as soon as she could but Gordan wouldn't go along with that because he knew that Alex was just telling him that so he would drop the subject. Gordan sternly told her " Alexandra either you pick up a phone and make an appointment right now or I'll take you to the hospital this evening. No if, and, or buts about it." Alex fighting back the urge to run to the bathroom answered " I'll call her now, happy?" Gordan handed his daughter the phone but as she was reaching for it Alex fainted. Now very concerned Gordan picked Alex off the floor put her on the couch then called Ranger headquarters and demanded that the receptionist put Walker on the phone.

" Walker you need to come home right now so one of us can take Alex to the emergency room. I don't want to take Keith with me to the hospital if I can avoid it." Gordan informed Walker who asked him " What's wrong with her?"

" She was very sick a few minutes ago and then when I was handing her the phone to call her doctor Alex fainted. When are you going to get here?" Gordan replied. Walker told him " I can't get away right now. Trivette has a lead that we need to follow up on."

" Fine I'll just take my daughter to the hospital and since you're not going to tear yourself away from work I'll have to take my grandson there too. Even though it's not the best place to be taking a baby to." Gordan said then slammed the phone down in Walker's ear. Alex stirred and seeing that her father said to her " Walker can't make it here to watch his son so we'll have to take him with us."

Sitting up Alex replied " We are not going to the hospital tonight. Hand me the phone and I'll call Dr. Stine and set up an appointment with her." Gordan reluctantly handed his daughter the phone then made a point of watching as she called and made an appointment with Dr. Stine. After she hung up the phone Alex asked her father " Are you happy now?"

Gordan answered " I'll be happy when we find out what's wrong with you." Alex changed the subject. Gordan went along with the subject change. Gordan then stayed at the ranch until Walker made it home. Gordan told his son in law. " Alex has an appointment with Dr. Stine to see what's wrong with her." Gordan then left the ranch house. Walker looked at Alex who said " I was a little sick to my stomach and then I fainted. Father is making it sound a lot worse than it is. Most likely I've been working too hard lately." At her doctor's appointment Alex again got queasy so Dr. Stine asked her " Mrs. Walker when is the last time you had a monthly?" After thinking it over Alex replied " With everything that's happened recently I can't really remember." Dr. Stine then ordered a pregnancy test.

Several days later Alex was in her office when she got a call from Dr. Stine's office. Alex answered the phone and asked the doctor " This is Mrs. Walker, do I have the flu?"

" No you're pregnant. Do you want me to call Dr. Bates' office to set up an appointment for you or do you want to call her yourself?" Dr. Stine asked Alex who answered " I'll do it myself." After hanging up the phone Alex muttered to herself " How on earth do I tell my husband that I'm pregnant as a result of a rape and that in spite of the way my baby was conceived that I most likely am going to keep it?" After sitting there for awhile thinking about things Alex picked up the phone and called her father to see if he was free to see her on short notice. Gordan said that he was free and could meet her at either her office or the ranch. Alex said that she wanted to meet with him at the ranch so Gordan agreed to meet her there. Once there he asked his daughter " What's the matter Alex?" Alex replied " I'm pregnant and my husband is not the father."

" How do you know that Walker can't be the father? I mean yes I know it could have happened when you were kidnapped but isn't there a possibilty that it could be my son in law's?" Gordan questioned his daughter who answered " There is no chance that Walker is the father of the baby that I'm now carrying. Dad what am I going to do? As soon as Walker finds out that I'm pregnant he's going to throw me out. Then he's going to try and take Keith away from me."

" Alex you know that Walker isn't going to do that to the woman that he loves. Here why don't you lay down on the couch and take a nap? You'll feel better after your get some rest. Okay?" Gordan suggested to Alex who blurted out " Walker doesn't love me, he never has. We got married because we had to when I was pregnant with my twins. You know Dad when we were first married Walker used to complain that he felt trapped and I never understood why he would think that but now that I feel like a fly that been ensnared on a spider's web I'm beginning to understand his line of thinking. What am I going to do? If I keep this baby that I'm carrying I take a chance on losing Keith. I can't choose between the two of them and I shouldn't have to."

Gordan carefully replied " What you are going to do right now Alexandra is to go upstairs and take a nap while I watch my grandson. Now go." Alex got up from the couch and headed upstairs. A while later Walker came in and Gordan told him " My daughter is pregnant and she's convinced that it's from when she was kidnapped. Alex is also convinced that if she chooses to keep the baby you will take Keith away from her. She also told me that you don't love her and only married her because you had to. Now Walker the only reason that I'm saying anything to you about any of this is because you insisted that my daughter give me a chance to show her that I was worthy of being a part of her son's life. So it's time for me to give you a chance to prove that you're a decent man. A man who wouldn't punish a woman by taking her baby away from her because of something that she had no control over. I'll leave now but before I go you'd better understand that if you turn out not to be the man that I thought you were and you do go after custody of Keith I will make you regret it."

Walker didn't respond instead he picked up his young son and went upstairs. Gordan left the ranch house. Upstairs Walker knocked on Alex's door and when she called out " You can come in Dad." Walker went into her room and handed her Keith. Walker then went and looked out the window as he told her " I know that you're pregnant as a result of when you were kidnapped and if you decide to keep it I will act as it's father if you want me to."

A stunned Alex questioned him " You say that now but how do I know the minute that I'm showing you won't kick me out and take our son away from me? How can you expect me to believe you when the baby isn't your's? And what happens if you decide that you've changed your mind after the baby gets here and I keep it? Will you throw me out then?" Walker moved away from the window went to Alex and pulled her up from the bed so that he could look into her eyes. Walker then vowed " You and both of your babies will always have a home here because Keith is my son and that baby that you're carrying is your's and also will be Keith's sibling if you keep it. In that case Alex I promise you that I will do my best to treat the new baby the same exact way that I treat our son. The baby will never know from me that I'm not it's biological father if you choose to raise it. Okay?"

Wiping her tears away Alex nodded okay but only a small part of her believed Walker. The other bigger part of her felt as though it was just a matter of time until Walker threw her out and tried to get full custody of Keith. Walker then said " I'm going for a ride. When I get back from it do you want me to call for takeout?"

" That's okay, I'll just make us something to eat." Alex replied. Walker then teased her " It doesn't have spam in it, does it?" Alex knowing that Walker was doing his best to lighten the mood teased back " I haven't decided yet cowboy. You'll have to eat it to find that out."

Hours later when Walker returned he was pleased to find that Alex had made turkey meatloaf. As they were eating Alex said to him " Is it okay with you if we not talk about the baby that I'm carrying until after I decide wether or not to give it up for adoption. I already know that I can't have an abortion. I could never do that to a child of mine. No matter how is was conceived." Walker answered " I gave you my word about the baby Alex. If you decide to keep it I will treat it just the same way that I treat our son."

" I know that Walker and I do believe you but for now can we just drop the matter?" Alex responded so Walker agreed to drop the matter.

Chapter Six

It was now several months later and Walker was sitting in C.D.'s with his son Keith while waiting for Alex to show up. She had called him earlier in the day at Ranger headquarters to ask him if he could pick up their son Keith from the day care center because she had an appointment with Dr. Bates. Walker had agreed to get their son then suggested that Alex meet him at C.D.s so that she wouldn't have to worry about cooking dinner for them after a long day. Alex had replied that sounded good to her and told Walker that she would meet him there about six. It was now a little after 7 and after looking at his watch yet again C.D. asked Walker " Cordell what time did Alex tell you that she would be here?" Walker answered " Alex said that she would be here around six."  
C.D. then suggested " Don't you think you ought to call Alex and see where she's at? It's not like her to keep us waiting." Walker replied " If Alex isn't here by 8 o'clock Trivette and I will go and find her. Is that okay with you?" Trivette who had been watching out of the window for Alex said to the pair " I think that's her now. Walker what's wrong with Alex? She looks like she's wiping some tears away." Walker answered " Why don't you go ask her and find out?"

Trivette went to the door where Alex was coming in and as soon she got through the door he started to question her " Alex is there something wrong with you? Why were you crying just now? Does it have anything to do with the fact that you're so late?" Alex responded " I'm fine Jimmie but right now if you don't mind I need to talk with my husband about something." Trivette nodded okay so Alex asked " C.D. is it okay with you if Walker and I use your back room? I really have to talk with him about something important."

" You two go right ahead. Jimmie and I will watch Keith for the two of you." C.D. answered Alex who went into C.D.'s backroom followed by Walker. Once in there Alex got to the point " Walker I had a sonogram today and it showed that the baby is a girl. In spite of everything I already love her and I can't bear the thought of giving her away. What I'm saying is that I want to keep her. I do know that it's asking a lot of you for you to act as this baby's father but if we stay together will you be able to treat her decently? If you don't think that you can please tell me that now. I want to stay at the ranch with you, Keith and my daughter but I know that might be too much to ask of you. Well what do you say?"

" Alex I gave you my word and I intend to keep it. You and I will stay married, your baby will always have a home at the ranch." Walker answered Alex who then said to him " If it's okay with you then I want to turn the downstairs bedroom into my bedroom and what's now my bedroom into my daughter's nursery. If you say that's okay I'll get started on it this weekend. But I'll have to hire some men to do the carrying of furniture down the steps."

" That's fine Alex and why don't you see if Trivette can help with moving the furniture? I don't think that it's a good idea to hire day laborers to move furniture at my ranch house." Walker replied. Alex agreed to Walker's suggestion knowing how he valued his privacy. They went back out into the bar area and went to a booth where they ordered something to eat. After they had ordered Alex got up from the booth and headed to the ladies room. Trivette happened to glance at Alex sideways and realized that Alex had a baby bump. He then asked his partner " Walker why didn't you and Alex tell me that she was expecting again?" Walker gruffly answered his partner " Trivette don't you dare bother Alex about her baby when she comes back from the ladies room. Got that?"

Trivette realizing that the baby was a result of Alex's being kidnapped replied " I got that Walker but if Alex ever needs me for anything I'll be there for her." Walker didn't respond to that so Trivette went over to the jukebox and fed some money into it in the hopes of getting a pretty young lady to dance with him. Alex returned from the bathroom and sat down across from Walker who was eating his dinner so she started eating her dinner. In the meantime C.D. had taken Keith over to some friends of his to show him off. A short time later Dalton Reed entered C.D.'s and spotting Alex there with Walker came over to their booth and said to Alex " Cahill are you free to talk with me? We could use C.D.'s backroom. What do you say?"

Alex told him " I'm sorry Dalton but that's not possible at this time or any other time." Dalton persisited " Come on Cahill I know that I took longer than I promised you that I would to come back for you but we can still make it work. I love you and I know that you can love me again. No offense Walker but if you and Cahill were meant to be you would have already married her." Walker quickly stood up from the booth as Alex hastily told Dalton " As a matter of fact Dalton Walker and I are married. I told you during the DeMarco case that it was Walker that I wanted." Reed snorted " And I told you then Cahill that the only way Walker would marry you was if he had to. So did the two of you get married shotgun style?" Walker having had enough grabbed Reed by his shirt collar and growled at him " That's enough Reed. Leave my wife alone. Got that?"

Reed answered " I got that Walker." Walker watched as Reed went over to the bar. As Walker sat back down in the booth Alex told him " Walker I did not sleep with you on that rafting trip to trap you into marriage. If I had known we would end up being together then I would have brought condoms along on that trip. You have to believe me because I would never use a baby like that."

" I know what kind of woman that you are Alex." Walker stated then held out his hand as he asked her " How about a dance lady of mine?" Alex took Walker's hand and they moved onto the dance floor where Walker pulled Alex very close to him. Alex was enjoying being that close to Walker when the baby kicked her so she pulled back a little. Walker said to Alex as he pulled her closer again and laid his hand on her stomach " The baby is kicking, isn't it?"

Alex replied " Yes she is. Walker not that I mind but why are you holding me so close? It's not like you to do something like that in public. And if you think that I'm going to have sex with you just because you danced with me in public you're crazy." Walker answered as he removed his hand " I like holding a beautiful lady close to me when I'm dancing with her. And I would never ask you to be with me just because I danced with you in public."

After the dance was over with they collected their son and were headed to the door when Dalton Reed said to the pair " Mr. and Mrs. Walker I want to say that I'm sorry for the way that I was talking to you two before. I was out of line. Alex I always wanted you to be happy and I can see that you're happy being married to Walker and the mother of his son. And I hope that baby you're carrying adds to your happiness. Goodbye Cahill." He then walked away.

When they got home Walker told Alex to go ahead and turn in that he would put their son to sleep. Alex who was very tired agreed and headed upstairs. After Walker had their son asleep he was walking past Alex's doorway which was ajar so he opened it a little to say something to her but didn't because she was sleeping. Walker went over and pulled the cover up on her. Still asleep Alex snuggled into the covers and muttered " Oh Walker will we ever find happiness together?" Walker leaned over kissed Alex on her head then said " In time lady."  
When Trivette came out to the ranch to help move Alex's bedroom things downstairs Alex was out shopping for clothes. Walker decided that it would be better if he took the downstairs bedroom and Alex moved into his room. Trivette as he was helping Walker move things asked him " Are you going to let Alex give her baby your last name? Walker the only reason that I asked was that if you don't give the baby your last name everyone would know that the baby came from when Alex was assaulted. I know that what happens between you and Alex is none of my business but as the new baby's uncle I want the baby not to know how it was conceived. That's all I'm worried about." Walker answered " Alex hasn't told me what she's naming the baby yet." Trivette changed the subject. When Alex came home and realized that Walker had given up his bedroom so that she could be closer to her daughter's nursery Alex told him " Cordell Walker you are something special." Walker replied " Alexandra Walker so are you."

A month before she was due Alex was doing some laundry when she felt a tearing pain in her lower back. The pain was so strong that it forced her to her knees. As she was trying to stand back up Alex felt her water break. As soon as the pain passed Alex screamed out for Walker. Hurrying into the laundry room Walker found Alex on her knees in a pool of liquid. Walker asked her " Alex did your water break?"

" Yes it did. Walker can you help me with delivering the baby? I don't think that I'm going to make it to the hospital in time." Alex said then winced as a contraction tore through her. Walker told her " I'll go and call an ambulance to take you to the hospital then I'll help you deliver your baby." Walker called the ambulance then returned to the laundry room. Alex was by then in labor and scared to death that something would go wrong with the baby because of the early labor. Walker assured her that he had delivered babies before and that this time would be no different. Alex started bearing down because it felt like the baby was in a hurry to get out. She was right because the baby came out after only a few contractions. Walker cleaned up the baby and handed it to Alex as he told her " She looks like a little version of you. She's so angelic looking, just like her mother."

Taking the baby Alex cooed at her daughter then said to the newborn " Angela it is then. Now if only I had thought of a middle name to go with Angela." Walker stated " Our daughter's name is Angela Elizabeth Walker." Getting overcome with emotion Alex asked him " Are you sure about giving my baby your last name? I can call her Angela Elizabeth Cahill." Walker replied " Alex her name is Angela Elizabeth Walker, Angela because she looks like an angel. Walker because we will raise her together. And her middle name is Elizabeth because I've always wanted my daughter to have my mother's first name as her middle name."

" Like I've said before cowboy, you are a very special man." Alex said to Walker who winked at her then went to let the ambulance attendants into the house. The next day at the hospital Gordam asked Alex what his grand daughter's name was and Alex told him that she had named the baby Angela and that Walker had then informed her that their baby's full name was Angela Elizabeth Walker and that Elizabeth had been Walker's mother's first name. Gordan replied that he thought his newest grandchild had the best name that he had ever heard. Several days later Walker drove Alex and the baby home from the hospital. While Alex was fussing over Keith Walker picked up Angela and walked over to the window with her. Walker then whispered to the infant " Your mommy and I are so glad that you're our's Angel."


End file.
